Dragonbite
Coyote breathed out, her chest rising in falling in slow, even movements. Dragons surrounded her in a crowd of moonlit sandy scales. It was the best feeling Coyote had ever felt in her life. For once, nobody was staring down at her talons like she was this weird freak. No one even noticed her at all. She was one with the crowd, swaying slowly. Maybe she couldn't see what was going on very well, but she still loved it. Coyote watched breathlessly, as that small golden SandWing said something about peace and stopping the war and the prophecy. A lot of dragons were murmuring about her odd looks, but Coyote was thrilled. A dragon like her! And not just any dragon- a dragonet of destiny! Coyote took another deep breath out. For the first time in years, she wasn't freezing. She stood on the tips of her talons, beating her wings to keep above the ground. "Get down!" a voice hissed. "We can't see!" Coyote, disappointed, dropped to the ground. At least the dragons hadn't noticed her missing leg. "What's going on?" she whispered to the dragons in front of her. "Blister sent Burn a box with a dragonbite viper in it," one of the dragons whispered back. "I think she's going to open it." Coyote's blood chilled, and a shiver went down her spine. Ever since she was little, she'd been told about the dangers of dragonbite vipers. Suddenly, sounds of screaming filled the air. "What's going on!" Coyote yelled over the screaming. The same dragon as before turned, and with panicked eyes, informed her of the words she had been dreading. "There was a second snake in the box, and it bit-" "Who?" Coyote yelled over the swelling sound of the screaming. Not Blaze, not Blaze, not Blaze-'' "It bit Blister!" ''Phew. ''Then, suddenly, a shot of icy fear ran down her veins like she herself had been bitten by the viper. Blister had been the only thing keeping Blaze alive all these years. Now that there were only two sisters, they could battle for the throne. Coyote's eyes widened in realization. Meanwhile, hidden under layers of drifting sand, the Eye of Onyx remained unfound. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Coyote's wings shivered together. "Everything will be alright," Sunny whispered, her gray-green eyes trying to comfort the SandWing dragonet. "Burn isn't really the queen." "Y-yes she is," Coyote sniffled. "She has the Eye." "It's not the real one," Sunny repeated. "You k-keep saying that," Coyote wailed. "But I d-don't be''lieve you." "Listen." Sunny put her talons on Coyote's shoulders. "It will be okay. Did the prophecy say anything about the dragonets of destiny dying?" "It didn't say anything about them not," Coyote replied, her eyes welling with tears. "I promise," Sunny whispered, glancing around at the other dragonets in the tower- an albino and one with two differently colored eyes. "It will be alright." "No," the albino whispered, her red eyes glancing down at the ground. "Nothing is alright. And nothing will ever be alright." A tear slid down Coyote's cheek. She would starve soon, and then she would be stuffed and placed in the queen's weirdling museum. Where I belong. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy)